wrestlepediafandomcom-20200214-history
WWE Raw Guest Hosts / Stars
The WWE Raw guest star is a concept which involves a current or former WWE performer, mainstream celebrity or, sports personality making a guest appearance, assuming the on-screen role as a guest star for that particular episode. The guest star also often participates in backstage vignettes with members of the WWE roster. The concept was introduced on the June 15, 2009 episode of WWE Raw by Donald Trump, who at the time was involved in an angle where he was the owner of the Raw franchise. On June 22, after having regained ownership of Raw, WWE Chairman Vince McMahon announced that Trump's initiative would go into effect on June 29, with the first star being Batista. For almost a year, Raw featured a guest star each week except for the week of April 26, 2010 episode, which featured the 2010 WWE Draft. As of June 14, 2010, WWE decided to slowly phase out the guest star concept on Raw, by only scheduling guest stars every other week, with the possibility of having a guest star only when needed. Guest hosts differ from guest stars in that they have power of a Raw brand General Manager. On May 10, 2010 it was announced that all future guest stars would no longer have that power in a decision made by the Raw general manager Vickie Guerrero who later quit the role that night. The guest host position was renamed to guest star, and the general manager position returned. In November 2014, the guest host position returned after a 3-year hiatus. Guest Hosts * Batista - June 29, 2009 * Ted DiBiase Sr - July 6, 2009 * Seth Green - July 13, 2009 * ZZ Top (Billy Gibbons and Dusty Hill) - July 20, 2009 * Shaquille O'Neal - July 27, 2009 * Jeremy Piven - August 3, 2009 * Sgt. Slaughter - August 10, 2009 * Freddie Prinze Jr. - August 17, 2009 * Floyd Mayweather Jr. - August 24, 2009 * Dusty Rhodes - August 31, 2009 * Bob Barker - September 7, 2009 * Trish Stratus - September 14, 2009 * Cedric the Entertainer - September 21, 2009 * Al Sharpton - September 28, 2009 * Ben Roethlisberger - October 5, 2009 * Nancy O'Dell and Maria Menounos - October 12, 2009 * Snoop Dogg - October 19, 2009 * Kyle Busch and Joey Logano - October 26, 2009 * Ozzy and Sharon Osbourne - November 2, 2009 * Ricky Hatton - November 9, 2009 * Roddy Piper - November 16, 2009 * Jesse Ventura - November 23, 2009 * Verne Troyer - November 30, 2009 * Mark Cuban - December 7, 2009 * Dennis Miller - December 14, 2009 * Johnny Damon - December 21, 2009 * Timbaland - December 28, 2009 * Bret Hart - January 4, 2010 * Mike Tyson - January 11, 2010 * Jon Heder and Don Johnson - January 18, 2010 * Dulé Hill - January 25, 2010 * William Shatner - February 1, 2010 * Carl Edwards - February 8, 2010 * Jerry Springer - February 15, 2010 * Jewel and Ty Murray - February 22, 2010 * Cheech & Chong - March 1, 2010 * Criss Angel - March 8, 2010 * Stone Cold Steve Austin - March 15, 2010 * Pete Rose - March 22, 2010 * Rob Corddry, Clark Duke and Craig Robinson - March 29, 2010 * David Otunga - April 5, 2010 * David Hasselhoff - April 12, 2010 * Will Forte, Kristen Wiig and Ryan Phillippe - April 19, 2010 * Wayne Brady - May 3, 2010 * Flavor Flav - May 10, 2010 * Daniel Bryan - November 24, 2014 * Chris Jericho - December 15, 2014 * Hulk Hogan - December 22, 2014 * Edge and Christian - December 29, 2014 Guest Stars * Buzz Aldrin - May 17, 2010 * Jon Lovitz - May 24, 2010 * Ashton Kutcher - May 31, 2010 * Bradley Cooper, Quinton Jackson and Sharlto Copley - June 7, 2010 * Mark Feuerstein - June 14, 2010 * Rob Zombie - June 28, 2010 * Florence Henderson - July 12, 2010 * Justin Long, Charlie Day and Jason Sudeikis - August 16, 2010 * Chad Ochocinco - September 13, 2010 * Johnny Knoxville - October 4, 2010 * Bobb'e J. Thompson - October 18, 2010 * Toby Keith - October 25, 2010 * Paul Reubens (as Pee-wee Herman) - November 1, 2010 * Rima Fakih - November 29, 2010 * Ariel Winter - February 14, 2011 * Snooki - March 14, 2011 * Pitbull and Mýa - May 2, 2011 * Shawn Michaels - June 27, 2011 * Hugh Jackman - September 19, 2011 * The Muppets - October 31, 2011 * Perez Hilton - January 16, 2012 * James Roday - March 12, 2012 * The Three Stooges (Moe Howard, Larry Fine and Curly Howard) (played by Chris Diamantopoulos, Sean Hayes and Will Sasso) - April 9, 2012 * Cyndi Lauper - June 18, 2012 * Charlie Sheen (via Skype) - July 23, 2012 * Jared Fogle - September 17, 2012 * Larry and Shawn King - October 8, 2012 * Mick Foley (as Santa Claus) - December 24, 2012 * Michael Strahan - November 25, 2013 * Betty White - February 10, 2014 * Aaron Paul - March 3, 2014 * Arnold Schwarzenegger and Joe Manganiello - March 24, 2014 * Hugh Jackman - April 28, 2014 * Kevin Hart - June 16, 2014 * Bret Hart - July 7, 2014 * Flo Rida - July 21, 2014 * Jerry Springer - September 8, 2014 * Kathie Lee Gifford and Hoda Kotb - October 6, 2014 * Grumpy Cat - November 17, 2014 * Larry the Cable Guy and Santino Marella - November 24, 2014 * Jon Stewart - March 2, 2015 * Wiz Khalifa - March 9, 2015 * Snoop Dogg and Bill Simmons - March 23, 2015 * Stephen Amell KeyArena - August 10, 2015 * Dr. Phil - April 11, 2016 * Sean Combs - August 8, 2016 See Also WWE Raw